


The Giantess at the Bottom of the Sea

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, all myth is based in reality, and Steven doesn't give up on his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell tales of her, and it’s always a her, because ships are ladies and the ocean is a mother and so of course whatever lives in the dark and the deep is a woman as well. </p>
<p>[or: Malachite, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper, and the world's largest prison]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giantess at the Bottom of the Sea

They tell tales of her, and it’s always a her, because ships are ladies and the ocean is a mother and so of course whatever lives in the dark and the deep is a woman as well. 

They say she is a monster, the size of a skyscraper with more arms than necessary and no legs and too many eyes and a voice that echoes all sort of unsettling.

They say she is beautiful and terrifying, just like the ocean and just like the dark and the deep. 

Submarine captains swear they have seen her lumber past the portholes of their vessels. Fishermen claim they have seen the blue-green, malachite-flinty glow of her eyes and her smile like an angry goddess. 

She’s covered in chains, they say. She’s a titan, a prisoner from times immemorial when gods walked the earth and Zeus overthrew his father. Held in vast Poseidon’s cage. 

A diver, a man who claims to come from the ruined Coast City, claims that he’s talked with her. That she was at turns kind and terrifying, whispering and shouting, that her face morphed and roiled with force of her opposing personalities. 

“She asked about someone named Steven,” he says. “And someone named Rose?” 

“She told me to tell him she’s fine, and that she’s coming for him. She scared me.” 

They ply him with drinks at the bar, and tell him to tell them more of his stories. He laughs, and shakes off the shadows of the sea. 

On the beach, a young man who used to be a young boy strums his guitar and sings to the ocean.

Steven Universe hopes Lapis Lazuli can hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com for more writing + fandom


End file.
